Half a Heart
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: "Kneel," Loki growled. Thea smirked and grabbed his leg pulling him down and flipping herself over so she was straddling him. She pinned him down with her legs and put her hand on his neck.' The story of Loki Laufeyson and Thelxiepia Stark. Loki/OC. Some swearing. Read and review! I gotta think up a better summary. This one sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Χωρίς νερό χωρίς εμένα θα αποφανθεί για πάντα τη θάλασσα

Cho̱rís neró cho̱rís eména tha apofantheí gia pánta ti̱ thálassa

Without water without me I shall forever rule the sea

The Avengers 2

**Hey guys. It's Althea again. This is an alternate story of my 'Wide awake' story. This is what would have happened if she wanted to be with Loki rather than Thor. She has different powers to my OC in 'Wade awake' and her name is pronounced Thel-xi-e-pia. You can pick any which of the mermaids you want to be her in the story photo in the top left corner (I like the red head girl to be her). Hope you enjoy and please read and review. **

**_"And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born—to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then—for now, the Avengers Assemble!"_**

**Chapter one**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

**(THRONE ROOM, SPACE – NIGHT) (AU: This is just where they are at what time of the day)**

Kneeling behind a throne, a clothed, armoured figure, known as 'The other', bowed.

'The other' spoke, its voice like rocks scrapping against hot sand paper. "The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power..." 'The other' faced a horned shaped shadow. Loki. Loki's handed the Chitauri sceptre, a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with a silver blade. "But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow."

Tens of thousands of Chitauri stand ready in a seething mass of neat rows and columns...the ground quaked.

"The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

o.O

Thelxiepia lay comfortably on her king sized bed, the soft black material rubbing against her back as she stretched her arms above her head, yawning. She sat up with a start as Jarvis started to talk rubbing her left eye with her hand.

_Miss. Stark, your father has just arrived. _Jarvis said, letting the black glass wall in her room go clear, revealing the ocean view. She stretched again and scooted over to the edge of her bed, placing her feet on the cream carpet that lined the floor.

"Let him in, Jarvis," She ordered, unnecessarily. Tony would have already let himself into the Malibu Beach house. Thea practically lived with her father. She was rich enough to, having been just as smart and good-looking, and she would obviously inherit the Stark family fortune when her father passed on. She shuddered at the thought of that ever happening.

She didn't bother changing or straightening herself up when she left her room, making her way down the stairs to the living room.

Tony was lounging on the plush cream couch when she entered the room. He looked up with the famous Stark smirk on his face and she mirrored it identically.

"Hey, dad," she said, stepping around Tony's suit to get to him. He stood up and gave her a one armed hug, giving her a peck on the head. "What are you doing here?" It was no surprise that Tony had dropped in to see his only child, but she still wanted to know why he had chosen that moment.

"SHIELD has called us in. They asked me to bring you back to Stark towers so you can be de-briefed," he explained, a slight frown creasing his brow.

"Okay, when do we leave?" She asked. Any opportunity to talk to Clint and Natasha was a good enough reason to go to SHIELD headquarters, along with kicking some serious butt. Tony walked away from her and suited up, holding his arms out so she could hold on.

"No, thanks," she said. "I'd rather swim." Tony nodded then powered up and flew out the balcony doors over the ocean.

Thea walked back to her room and went into the walk in closet, pulling her nightclothes off and slipping a sundress on over her head. It stopped just below her knees. She didn't bother to pull on panties, knowing they would be ruined soon anyways.

She quickly grabbed a waterproof backpack and stuffed some clothes, her phone and some other stuff in it, pulling it onto her back. She left her room, asked Jarvis to look up the house behind her and walked onto the balcony.

She stepped up to the ledge, breathing deeply in exhilaration. She stepped back a few, cracked her neck than ran, diving off the edge, free-falling through the air as she waited for her body to hit the water.

She landed painfully, half-on-half-off a rock then slid back into the water. The searing pain disappeared from her body and a fluttering sensation took over her legs. She felt the water go through her lungs like air.

She wasn't just a siren. She could change her appearance at will, like Tonks from Harry Potter and she could sprout wings from her beck. And she was a shadow-shifter, meaning she could turn herself into, basically, a ghost. So to some up she was a Shadow-shifting siren that could pass through anything, skilled in combat and handling weapons, and was also the daughter of the famous Tony Stark.

She looked down and, sure enough, instead of legs, she had a long, powerful mermaid's tail emerging from her hips. She moved it a few times then pushed it harder, soaring through the water like a bird through the sky as the water whipped through her hair.

Fish and other sea creatures flashed past her eyes as she swam and swam through the water, taking the long route. She swam down the border of Mexico, all the way around South America and up past South and North Carolina, until she finally spotted the Brooklyn Bridge posts that reached far below the water.

And she swam so fast it only took her an estimated twenty minutes. Being a Siren gave her the added benefit of super-speed (in-Siren form), super-strength (All the time) and amazing good-looks. Almost any man grovelled at her feet, which actually made her extremely uncomfortable.

She found a hidden cove near one of the closest beaches she found, and pulled herself out of the water, feeling a flutter pass over her tail as they changed into legs. She stood strongly, pulled some panties and shoes out of her bag and pulled them out, along with her phone.

She dialled in Tony's number and waited as he picked up. She saw his face appear on his phone.

"This is the life model- Oh it's you! Do you need a lift?" She shook her head with a chuckle and said.

"No. I'll be at Stark towers in 2 minutes." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye then tucked the phone back in her bag. She tensed her body, waiting. Then, out of nowhere, large beautiful bronze wings.

She clutched the bag in her hands and lifted into the air, her wings flapping strongly to hold her up. She glided through the air, looking for the tall building with her name on it.

She spotted it a little ways away, standing tall and proud in all its glory. She flew through the air towards it, her bag swinging treacherously from her hands. She felt relieved as her feet touched the ground on the pent house balcony and she dropped her handful, shifting her wings away.

She looked up as her name was called and spotted Pepper, her father's girlfriend and her own friend, hurrying over to her from the bar, a drink clutched in her hand.

"Hi, Pepper!" She called out, walking into the pent house and throwing the bag on the couch. She walked over to her mother figure and gave her a hug. She was about to say something when someone cleared their throat.

She looked up and spotted Agent Coulson, standing straight and formal with a manila folder gripped in his hand. She sighed and walked up to him, telling him to place the folder on the table. He did so and she picked it up from there.

"Why didn't I just hand it to you?" He asked in annoyance.

"She doesn't like being handed things," Pepper explained with a smirk on her face. Coulson rolled his eyes as she opened the folder and looked through it. A picture of a blue glowing cube took up half of the page and she read through all the information.

"Hey Peps," She said, drawing the strawberry blonde's attention. "Can you put this in the database for me?" She nodded and took the file from her hands, walking away. Thea said in a hushed whisper to Coulson.

"Does Tony know about this?"

He shook his head. "We will inform him when he arrives."

"Where is he?" She asked, confused. _I thought he was here_, she thought to herself.

"He's been temporarily misplaced."

Thea mentally scoffed, knowing that if her dad didn't want to be found he still would be, so Tony obviously didn't care if he was found. He was probably out in some garage working on his suits.

"Well, I'll tell you when he gets here," She said, though knowing that it was unnecessary. SHIELD could get almost anything if they really wanted.

"I'm sure you will," Coulson said. "We'll be meeting again sometime soon." He nodded to her and left down the stairs.

Thelxiepia glanced back over her shoulder to see Pepper staring at screens of captain America in action, the hulk roaring as he attacked the army at Culver university, Thor fighting the destroyer and another of Loki and the Tesseract. They stared in awe as they took notice of all their powers. Thea let her eyes linger on Loki's face, taking in the green eyes and good-looking face.

She pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the others, reading through Thor's, Captain America's and Hulk's information. She was sure that their own files would have her own in it as well, along with her father.

"This is so _weird_," Pepper whispered, her noise travelling though the silent room as though she had yelled.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, this Loki dude is gonna try and take over the world and we're all recruited to help save it. But still it's my duty to this planet to protect and defend its inhabitants to my very last breath," She said proudly, determination seeping through her veins. Pepper nodded and took the file out of the database, handing it back to Thea.

Thea smiled at her, grabbed her bag, and left to go to her room, which was located on the floor exactly below that one, the 12th floor.

She walked along the halls and down the stairs, finding it down the hall from Tony's own room. Her room was almost identical to the one in Malibu. It had black sheets on the bed and a walk in closet and it was all set in the same positions. There was even a glass wall tinted black.

She unpacked her clothes into the already filled closet, taking the time to locate her SHIELD uniform. It was lucky for her that when she shifted into a creature her clothes didn't tear, but just changed with her. Though when she changed to a mermaid, it did because she was actually half-mermaid and it wasn't a decision to change in the water.

She pulled her sundress off and went into the attached bathroom, starting the shower and hopping, jumping from foot to foot as she waited for it to get hot. She felt the flutter go over her legs but they didn't change. Her legs only changed in salt water.

She showered for a long time, until the smell of saltwater was washed from her skin and hair. The nagging Watersong was still there in the back of her mind, drawing her to the ocean like a kid to candy. It wasn't as bad as usual though, because she had just been in the water.

There were myths about her. Myths that didn't describe her at all. They all said that Sirens were horrible bird monsters, with the beautiful head of a human and the body of a bird and that they feasted on the hearts of human men. Which was completely un-true. Though she could grow wings from her back, like before and she was strong enough to rip a person's heart right out of their chest. And, Hell, she had the strength to punch down fucking concrete walls.

Nothing in those myths said anything about Sirens changing their appearance at will, but yet she still could, guessing it was a mutation in her genes that allowed the physical alteration of her features. But it was true, that she could sing so sweetly, hypnotizing anyone she wanted to if she felt the need. She could sing like any other human if she felt though.

The Watersong was different. The sounds that were the most appealing to her. She could hear the water crashing against the cliffs and the sound of her tail swishing through the water. There was even the sound of the Sea-breeze and a light humming that got harder to resist the longer she was away from ocean.

She shut off the water and stepped out, shivering as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her slim body. She took a moment to admire herself in the mirror, her inner Stark shining through as she smirked at how beautiful she actually was.

She was slim, but curvy in all the right places and her skin was smooth and un-blemished, apart from the tattoo that was written in small cursive on her neck. Her hair, often a gold, red or brown colour, her personal favourites, was at that moment, a golden blonde, and it fell down to her back and over her shoulders in beautiful waves. Her eyes shimmered brown, like her fathers, and her lips were full and coloured a soft pink.

She left her reflection and went back to her closet, finding a simple orange dress. She pulled it over her head and let it fall down, ruffling around her knees. She ran her hands through her hair and let them sit on her scalp, screwing up her face as it untangled and shook out, shaking the water until it was dry.

She left her room to go find Pepper, growing bored of cleaning herself up. She wondered through the building, saving the place where she thought Pepper might be to last so she could waste time doing nothing.

She finally made her way back to the pent house, moving from the fifth floor all the way back up to the twelfth. Pepper was there, surrounded by folders and her laptop, with a glass of scotch in her hand.

She looked up as Thea entered the room and gave her a bright smile, sipping at her drink. Thea returned it and sat down by the lounge, settling herself down with her legs folded underneath her. She took a sip of Pepper's drink as she sat it down and relished in the burning sensation in her throat.

"Hey, you shouldn't be drinking," Pepper said, shuffling through her papers. Thea scoffed.

"I'm 24. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to drink." Pepper glanced at her with a smirk and stopped shuffling her things.

"You're bored, aren't you?" She asked. Thea nodded sadly, sticking her bottom lip out in the hopes that Pepper would take pity on her and take her out to do something, like shopping…

"Fine, we can go out," Pepper said, sighing as she put her folders. Thea smiled, knowing that no-one could resist her face. She stood up excitedly and raced to her room, grabbing shoes and her phone and handbag. She sprinted out and back to Pepper, skidding to a halt by her side, not even short of breath.

Pepper led her down the elevator and into the garage, looking at all the cars and wondering which one to take. Thea felt her eyes lend on the black Lamborghini Aventador. She immediately ran towards it, her child-like nature taking over as she gazed at the car excitedly.

"I didn't know dad had one of these!" She yelled, opening the door and getting into the driver's side. Pepper shook her head, sighing then got into the passenger's side.

"Where to?" Thea asked, starting the car. The engine roared to life, and she could feel the power of the car vibrating smoothly around her.

She drove out of the garage, swerving around the corner and speeding off towards the nearest mall. People stared in awe at her car as she drove past and some even pointed in surprise, amazed at seeing such a fabulous car.

She smirked at Pepper then sped up, not worrying at the thought of Coppers pulling her over. The nearest shopping centre was only a few blocks away, a skyscraper made up of 9 floors and an underground car-park.

Thea parked on the roof and got out of the car, swinging her handbag on her shoulder and walking to the front of the car. Pepper got out and stood beside her, and together they walked towards the front entrance of the store.

They went to all their favourite places, including Bloomingdale's, Macy's and Tiffany's. Thea got a beautiful red polka-dot knee length dress and some red high-heels, along with a mermaid necklace and ear-cuff.

Pepper only got a few more business suits and food for the tower, along with a little treat for herself, a massive box of Lindt Chocolate. They returned home to Stark towers at sunset, laden with bags upon bags of merchandise.

When they reached the pent house, they saw Tony sitting at the bar with a screw-driver in his hand, spinning it around. He looked up and saw them standing there, smirking at him as he tinkered with the arm to his Ironman suit.

"What are you working on?" Thea asked, moving closer to get a better look. Tony held up the arm.

"I'm trying to rewrite the network system to recalibrate the power of the thrusters," He said. "But the inner wrist flexors are stuck and I'm trying to jimmy it open." He put a concentrated look on his face as he once again tried to open the arm.

"Here, let me see," Thea said, taking the arm from him before he could reply. She looked through the metal plates and pulled one off, hearing Tony groan behind her at those actions. She smirked and continued to pull stuff off until she could reach in and grab the wrist flexors. Using only the minimum of her strength, She un-wedged it by sticking her fingers in between the flexors and the wrist guard.

She took the screw driver and a few other tools and placed it all back together, though this time it was much more flexible. She handed it back to Tony as he stared at her, then said.

"Shut up." In a joking manner, obviously offended that she could fix it and he couldn't.

"Don't feel bad, dad," She said. "It's just the fact that I'm better than you. And I'm a million times stronger." Tony's offended look was rapidly increasing but Thea could still see the playful gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, then straightened up. "I gotta go connect the nuclear reactor to the transition lines." He walked up to Thea and gave her a kiss on the head then did the same to Pepper though on the cheek.

"See you later, ladies," he said then left to go put his suit on. They saw him fly past the window a few moments later. Pepper gazed after him with a dazed look and Thea rolled her eyes at the sight of her love-struck expression.

"Peps, I'm gonna go call Phil and tell him Tony is back." Pepper nodded as Thea left. Thea walked down the halls, pulling out her phone and dialling the number to Phil's personal phone. He picked up on the first ring and said.

"Phil Coulson speaking."

"Hey, Phil. It's Thea. Just called to say that Tony is kind've back, meaning I just saw and he went to go fix something in the tower and should be back in 20 minutes," she said, all in one breathe.

"Roger that. I'll be there in 30." He hung up the phone without a goodbye. _Well that's nice, _she thought sarcastically, slipping her phone into her pocket. She went back to her room and sat on the back sheets of her bed with a book, _Secret window, Secret garden_ by Stephen King her favourite author.

She had been reading for she didn't know her long when Jarvis said.

_Ma'am, Agent Coulson has arrived and asks that you will accompany him back to SHIELD Head-quarters._

Thea groaned and stood up, grabbing her backpack and starting to pack all of her stuff, which mostly included her phone, a few sundresses and panties, along with her book. She quickly changed into her SHIELD uniform and left the room, walking back to the pent house. She found Tony and Pepper talking to Phil.

"I'm ready to go, Agent Coulson," She called out, going into complete agent mode. Phil nodded and said.

"We have to take Miss. Potts past the private airport." Thea nodded her head, walking up her dad and giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving. She walked down to the SHIELD car alongside Phil and Pepper and the two girls got into the back seat.

"Hey, Phil, can't I just fly?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. She didn't want to spend an hour stuck in a car with no talking.

"You could, but SHIELD won't allow any of its recruits to potentially go missing at this crucial time." Thea sighed and lent back in her seat, throwing a hand over her eyes. She didn't notice Pepper rolling her eyes and throwing an affectionate smirk at her.

Thea didn't open her eyes until she felt the car pull up at the airport. She quickly lent over and hugged Pepper, saying good-bye then closed her eyes again.

She was growing increasingly bored, and the silence was killing her. She moved forwards in her seat and stuck her head in between the two front seats.

"Hey, Phil?" She asked, forgetting to be formal and call him agent.

"Yes?" He said, looking at her.

"Can I please fly?" She begged, looking him in the eyes. She added a slight melodic tone to her voice and she saw his face become slack as her Siren song took over his mind. She wasn't actually singing so it probably only last until she was actually gone.

"Of course you can," he said in a monotone voice. He ordered the driver to stop the car and she got out, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she tensed her body. Huge wings sprouted from her back, covered in bronze feathers. They were as tall as her, going over her head and brushing the ground.

"Bye, Phil," she said quickly, not wanting him to come to before she got away. She flapped her wings and a massive gust of wind surrounded her body as she was lifted into the air. She was in the air when she heard call out from the ground.

"Agent Stark, get back here!" She ignored him, instead beating her wings even harder so she was lifted higher into the air. She continued to soar onwards towards Headquarters, slowing as she spotted the massive ship settling on the water. She let herself fall, landing softly on a runway. She folded her wings against her back but didn't put them away.

She took the bag from her shoulder and searched through, looking for her SHIELD badge that would permit her entrance into the base. She flashed it to a few people when she walked in but it was unnecessary, considering all they did was gawp at her obvious beauty.

She walked through the halls and corridors until she reached the control room on the second level, sitting in a chair at the glass table. Nobody noticed her entrance, given she was to light on her feet to actually make footsteps. She drummed her fingers on the table to see if anyone would notice but, once again, nobody did.

That is, until someone spoke. "I didn't think you would be here so early." She looked over her shoulder and spotted The SHIELD Director, Nick Fury, standing there, looking completely badass in his black trench coat. Thea stood and saluted him.

"Director," She greeted him. "I decided to fly." Nick sighed and shook his head.

"You were not permitted to do that," he said.

"Well, I got here didn't I?" She said, affectively ending the conversation. Nick rolled his eye then hailed someone over.

"Agent Hill, please escort Agent Stark to her room." Hill nodded and gestured for Thea to follow her. Hill led her down to the 1st level.

"How are you, Maria?" Thea asked once they were out of earshot of the Director. Maria glanced over at her with a smile and said she was fine.

"Cool, because I need you to do me a favour?" Thea said. Maria groaned and slapped her forehead.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to ask the director what Phase two is and report back to me."

Maria looked at her like she was crazy. "I already know what Phase two is. And why do you want to know?"

"General curiosity," she answered. Maria scoffed.

"Sure, I believe you," she said sarcastically. "But I can't tell you." Thea sighed as they got to her room and she punched in her code number. The door popped open and she walked in, saying buy to Maria as she closed the door behind her.

She unpacked the stuff from her bag for the second time that day and stowed it in the drawers, where a few SHIELD uniforms and boots were already positioned. She took out her phone and laid down on her bunk, going to her Sudoku app.

She played for what felt like hours but was probably only a half when she fell asleep, not realising how exhausted she really was.

**Hope yo enjoyed and you won't get any more chapters until I get a review!**

**Love you all**

**~Althea **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Read and review!**

The sound of someone banging on her door woke her up the next morning and she grumbled as she rolled out of her bunk and went to open it. She threw the door open and said in an agitated voice.

"What do you want?" The person at the door looked taken aback at her rude behaviour and as her eyes un-blurred, Thea noticed that it was Agent Coulson.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't have done that, I can report you, blah, blah and blah." Phil scowled at her then said.

"We're all gathering in the control room." He left her to get ready and she did so, having a quick shower and changing into a sundress, feeling that she would need it. She left her room and jogged to the control room, skidding to a halt as she reached her destination.

"Sorry I'm late," She said to the director as she went to stand by him. He just looked at her then gestured to another man, who was staring at her with dazed eyes.

"This is Captain America, Steve Rogers. He's here for the same reason as you, to help retrieve the Tesseract." The Captain nodded respectfully to her.

"Ma'am," He said, offering a hand. She shook it and gave him a smile, causing a pink tinge to colour his cheeks.

"The names Thelxiepia," she said. "Though you can call me Thea. I think Thelxiepia is a bit of a mouthful." He nodded with a chuckle and she felt relieved that the dazed expression was gone from his eyes. That usually always happened. Whenever a guy saw her they were usually slack-jawed for the first couple of minutes then went normal again as the initial shock passed.

As they waited for SHIELD to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition, Coulson, Steve and Thea stood side by side, waiting.

Phil spoke, bringing up an old conversation. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Thea smirked as she realised what Phil was asking.

"You're not really asking him to sign you're cards, are you?" Thea said, trying to keep the laugh down.

"No, no it's fine," Steve said, feeling awkward about the conversation.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Phil trailed off as Agent Jasper Sitwell called out

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Thea asked, going all out Agent mode.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury walked over to them and ordered. "Captain, Nèrine, you're up."

Steve nodded along with Thea and left. Fury turned to Thea.

"I want you to get to Stuttgart as fast as you can in the nicest thing you can find and make sure Loki doesn't leave. You need to blend in." Thea left without a word and ran outside. She ran down the runway, picking up speed until she was just a blur. She dove off the end of the runway and fell down and down until she felt her finger-tips split as she hit the water. They immediately healed as her legs fluttered and changed into a tail.

She didn't bother getting used to it and instead swam as fast as she could for the beach. When she got there she pulled herself out of the water and her tail split into legs, allowing her stand. She raced off to the nearest formal store and flashed her badge at the shop keeper, grabbing any dress that looked nice enough. If it didn't fit she could always change her figure by morphing. She went to the change rooms and pulled it on. It was perfect.

It was a purple number that fell to her knees and had a trim of gold around the ribs. Along with some high-heels she had grabbed and the jewellery she was already wearing, it all went perfectly, and she even managed to change her features into making it look like she was wearing make-up.

She ran back out of the store, the cashier too dazed to say anything, and shifted her wings out. She soared all the way across the North Atlantic Ocean and then France, landing in a secluded area a few streets away from the Gala.

She walked those streets, speeding up as the museum came into view. She walked through the doors to the museum, not taking any time to take in her surrounding, she was in too much of a hurry. She didn't notice the raven-haired man standing only a few metres from her, though he did her.

o.O

(Loki P.O.V)

Loki stood in front of the museum, dressed in 21st century attire and with the scepter, disguised as a cane. He was getting ready to walk up to the entrance of the gala when a ravishing beauty entered his line of vision. He gulped, the first time he had felt un-prepared in that way…ever. He shook his head, the sight of her still burned in his head then walked into the museum. Inside, a lavished gala with an orchestra playing, was interrupted as the Head Doctor walked up to the mic.

Loki looked from above the museum and descended down to where the Head Doctor stood. As he made his way down and near the stage, he flipped his cane to the other end. The guard there noticed him and pulled out his gun, but Loki clubbed his head in. Chaos erupted.

Guests began to leave the museum but they were drawn to the sight as Loki grabbed the doctor and flipped him over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures Bilchsteim. Loki pulled out an Optical Torture device and plunged it down into the doctor's eye. The doctor twisted and shuttered in pain.

Loki left the doctor, slowly dying from blood loss, and casually made his way out the entrance to the Gala. As the crowd ran away, Loki slowly materialized in his gold armour and helmet. The Police arrived and with no hesitation, Loki blasted the cars, flipping them over and over.

"Kneel before me," Loki said but the crowd ignored him. Another Loki appeared, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appeared, all grinning as they raised their spears, encircling the crowd.

"I said. KNEEL!" Everyone became quiet and hesitantly kneeled in front him. Loki embraced his arms out, smiling. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an elder German man refused to kneel and stood, heroic.

"Not to men like you," The man said.

Loki smirked. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki pointed his Scepter at him and got ready to fire as the light glowed blue. Just as the Energy beam shot out, someone lunged in front of him.

o.O

(Thea's P.O.V)

Thea lunged forward, putting herself in between the German man and Loki just as the beam shot at them. It bounced off her skin like a ball on the ground and she stumbled back a bit, though didn't fall. The ricochet shot hit back at Loki and his legs were swept out from under him, causing him to fall forward.

"You know, I've kind of got nothing to say except for the fact that you can't _rule _the human race," she said casually wanting to add in a lot more in her head, like that he was hot…

"What does a woman like you think she can achieve by standing up to me?" Loki said, getting to his feet. Suddenly, Thea's hair whipped around her face as the Quinjet appeared above her. She could only assume that Captain America was in there, getting ready to jump to her defence if she needed it.

"_Loki drop the weapon and stand down." _Natasha's voice travelled through the air as a machine gun pointed towards Loki.

Like greased lighting, Loki sent a blast of blue at the Quinjet. Natasha manoeuvred it just in time, giving Thea the time to kick off her shoes and lunge at Loki. They both began to deck it out. Loki obviously underestimated the strength in which Thea possessed and she easily flung him away from her with a well-aimed round-house kick to the stomach.

Loki got up in a flash and hit her in the back with his Sceptre. She flipped forward, and to avoid falling flat on her face, turned it into a front flip. She spun back around and ran at him, flipping over his body and grabbing his neck, swinging him over herself and smashing him into the ground.

He was up again and this time he was going at her harder, hitting her across the face with the sceptre. She hit the ground hard and as she recovered he put the point of the spear to her stomach.

"Kneel," he growled. Thea smirked and grabbed his leg pulling him down and flipping herself over so she was straddling him. She pinned him down with her legs and put her hand on his neck.

"I could rip your heart out and eat it right now," she growled, feeling her teeth elongate into sharp points. She put her other hand over his heart, silently rejoicing in the sound of his heartbeat.

"I don't believe you," he said, egging her on. She smirked playing along with his schemes.

"Oh really." She moved her hand away from his heart and drew it back, making a fist. She aimed it at his chest and threw her fist down, her hand going straight through the ground beside his head. His eyes widened slightly and he gulped. She lent down more, feeling her chest press against his. She smirked as his face grew slightly coloured.

"We know who's won here," she said, standing up and pulling him up by his arm. She had turned away from him slightly and saw out the corner of her eye that Loki had lunged at her. She turned to retaliate but Loki was knocked from her.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Both Thea and Loki looked up at the sky. Tony flew over in his Ironman suit and blasted Loki right back to the ground. Ironman touched down. He stood up and pulled out every piece of weaponry the suit had.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony said. Loki put up his hands and surrendered. His armour materialized away.

"Good move."

Steve walked up beside Tony and said, "Mr. Stark."

"Captain." Ironman greeted. He turned to his daughter, whose gaze was looked on Loki's as if she was unable to tear them away. Loki stared back at her, intensity burning in his eyes and slowly got to his feet, letting Thea move forward and take his arm, leading him to the Quinjet.

They walked in, Tony and Steve following, and Thea pushed Loki into the end seat. He looked at all the buckles needed to secure himself and said.

"What in the name of Valhalla is this?" Thea snorted and lent down, pulling the buckles from his grip and connecting them together.

"I thought you were meant to be all smart and clever," she said. "Turns out you can't even buckle a seat belt." Loki flashed her a glare then smiled.

"Well, It's nice to know that you are willing to help me," he said, his voice low and oddly seductive. Thea looked back into his burning gaze and gulped, quickly straightening and backing away towards Natasha.

Natasha was watching the skies. Thunder was coming out of nowhere and lightning was sure to follow. Fury spoke over Natasha's headset and Thea's Siren hearing picked it up.

_"Said anything?"_ Fury asked.

"Not a word," Natasha replied. Thea looked back over to Loki and found his gaze trained on her, his eyes curious and hungry.

_"Just get him here. We're low on time."_ With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Thea walked over to her father and Steve. They watched from a distance, whispering.

"I don't like it," Steve said.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony joked and Thea snickered.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop," Steve said, thinking of Thea's fight with Loki. Loki had managed to get in a few good hits but it was no match for her.

"It wasn't that hard actually," Thea said, wanting to add that it was easier than fighting Tony but she didn't want to offend him, for some reason.

"I don't think I could have done better myself," Steve said. Thea gave him a modest smile and he returned it.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Steve looked at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Suddenly thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

Natasha looked up from the front of the jet. "Where's this coming from?" Thunder rumbled overhead and Loki stared out the window intently.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, still agitated from his talk with Tony. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," He said. Thea went to move closer to Loki, making sure he wouldn't make a run for it when…

Outside the Jeta blinding light hit the jet. Not a light. A King.

The mighty Thor. Thor opened the ramp and grabbed Loki by the throat, flying out. Steve and Tony were left dumbstruck but Thea jumped into action. Tony put the Ironman helmet on.

"Now there's that guy," he said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called back from her seat.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turned and got ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

Captain America said as Tony walked away. "Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

Ironman stopped. "I have a plan. Attack!"

Thea jumped out of the jet, Tony right behind her, and chased after Thor, free-falling. When she fell below the clouds, she sprouted wings from her back and beat them through the air, soaring alongside her father as they searched for the two gods. Tony split off from her and went the other direction.

Thea, in mid-air, morphed into a much smaller version of herself and changed her appearance, with jet black hair, a small button nose and a small childish face. She flew back after the two gods.

However, as she landed on a ledge to search the ground, she heard the voices. She hopped around the edge of the ledge until she spotted a small landing at the top of the cliff. And there they were, Thor and Loki, having a classic family argument.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thea heard Thor say.

Loki turned around. "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" He spat every word with absolute detest for his former brother, whose unwavering gaze questioned everything that came from Loki's mouth.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed. "And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them."

"Well, yes," Loki said, like the answer was obvious.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Angrily, Loki shoved his brother to the side. He walked back up to the ledge and turned around, missing Thea's presence.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odin son, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor bellowed. "Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!"

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where." Mjolnir flew back to Thor's grasp.

"You listen well, brother. I..." Suddenly, Thor was knocked off his feet across and off the cliff onto the ground below. From Thea's vantage point of being able to see Loki and the bottom of the cliff, she saw perfectly that it was Ironman that barged into Thor and sent him flying.

Thea looked back up from Thor and Tony and over to Loki, who was watching the display going on with an amused look on his face. Thea cocked her head to the side and watched him, as the amused look grew stronger and stronger.

She hopped out from the ledge and walked towards Loki, seeing how he would react to an innocent girl. She crept up beside him, imagining she looked much smaller and insignificant to him then her real form.

She cooed quietly, then again louder and Loki's eyes flickered to look at her. He stared for a moment, not realising it was the woman he had just fought with not an hour ago. He reached out a hand, as if to hit her, but instead scooped it underneath her small body and held it up to his eyesight.

"Cute," he said then set her back on the ground. His attention turned back to Tony and Thor. Laughing inside her head, Thea turned silently back into a human and said in a cheerful voice.

"Why thank you!" Loki jumped and looked at her with eyes wide, a strand of Raven-black hair falling in his face. Thea smiled at him as he slowly calmed down then said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where do you come from?" he asked, his voice smooth and stable now that he had gotten over his shock. Then his eyes widened. "You were that child?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"You're fast," she said.

"Well, what else can you do?" he asked, his voice curious.

She didn't reply, instead choosing to show him rather than tell him. She scrunched up her face and felt the prickle run through her scalp as her hair changed to a rich chocolate brown and her eyes went bright violet. She turned her face back to Loki and his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

She continued on, changing her hair to a fiery red then back to blonde, her eyes and face shape changing as well. When she was finished she had flowing brown hair with red and gold highlights, and her eyes were brown again.

"Is there more?" Loki asked, sounding eager.

"Yes, be patient," she ordered and saw him narrow his eyes at her. "Oh don't give me that look." She sucked in a breath and held it then let herself glide forwards. She moved towards Loki and disappeared right through him like a ghost. A plus about this was that she could read his thoughts now. The only thing on his mind was her.

_That's cute, _she whispered in his head, knowing he would be able to hear her as if she spoke aloud.

She felt her lungs start to contract and passed back out of Loki's body, letting herself take a massive gulp of air to satisfy her need to breathe.

"Was that you…in my head?" Loki asked. Thea nodded and said she wasn't done yet. Loki looked as she tensed her body, willing the change. She felt it sparking around her, the power of the siren sisters coursing through her body, her veins, into the air.

She looked up at the gateway to the Siren world and there she was, a mirror of herself, standing there, a bright smile. Her mother…

Thea's attention snapped and she flinched, throwing her hands over her eyes as the mirror broke into a million shards and disappeared. The Siren world was like no other, where anyone could journey, but only Sirens could stay.

Loki's gaze never wondered from hers and she smiled genuinely at him, enjoying the way he stared at her, not because of her beauty, but because she interested him, made him curious. She shook her head and smirked at him them said.

"There are a few other things but one I can't show you here and the others will make every guy in earshot swoon." Loki cocked an eyebrow and Thea frowned at him. "What I'm being really serious." He still looked sceptical.

"Fine then. Don't believe me," she said, scoffing. She glanced at Loki out of the corner of her eye and saw that his brow was even higher. She bit her lips then finally yelled. "Fine!"

She took a deep breath and started to sing…

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray_

_Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain_

_Saying, William when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again_

_My heart is pierced by cupid, _

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_ But my Jolly sailor bold_

_His hair, it falls in ringlets_

_His eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_ Wherever he may go_

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_

_I'll wonder, weep and moan_

_All for my Jolly sailor_

_Until he sails home_

_My heart is pierced by cupid, _

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_ But my Jolly sailor bold_

_My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

_His fortune doth exceed, 300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter, for she loves a Sailor Bold_

_A fig for his riches, _

_His merchandize, and gold,_

_True love is grafted my heart, _

_Give me my Sailor Bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor Bold_

_Should he return in poverty_

_From o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom, _

_I'll press my jolly tar_

_ My sailor is as smiling _

_As the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered _

_Through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Many pretty blooming,_

_Young girl we did behold_

_Reclining on the Bosom _

_Of her Jolly Sailor Bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor Bold_

_My name it is Nèrine, _

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And I have left my parents_

_And €3,000 a year_

_Come all you pretty fair maids, _

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor _

_That ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm or,_

_ From me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day, _

_His home will safe return._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor Bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my Jolly sailor Bold_

Thea finished, drawing out the last note with a flourish. She had closed her eyes during her singing, drawn into the moment by the melodic tones of her voice. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face Loki.

He was staring intently at her, his face dazed and his jaw slack with awe. Thea crossed her brow. She had thought that she had kept the hypnotising tones out of her voice, but from the look on Loki's face, she guessed she had gotten too caught in the moment and it leaked out.

"Loki," she whispered, waving a hand in his face. He blinked slowly then shook his head, his eyes losing the glazy sheen.

He didn't comment, but instead stood from the ground and put a hand out to her. She stared at it for a second. To take the enemy's hand. He was trying to kill people and take over the human race. Thea ignored it and stood by herself, trying to pretend she didn't see the confused look on Loki's face as she pushed past him.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded beside her and she looked up. Ironman had landed beside her, but his eyes were trained on Loki.

"Hey, Thea. We're going back to the jet," he said. Thea nodded and told him she could handle Loki and to save his thruster power. Thea turned back to Loki who stood silently with his hands folded behind his back.

"Come on," she said, gesturing for him to move closer. He didn't move. Thea groaned and rolled her head back. She wanted to get back to HQ and go for a swim. She was too far from water and the Watersong was getting to her head.

"Hurry up!" she said, her teeth growing into incisors the longer she waited. He finally moved into action, stepping closer to her so she could grab on to him. "Wrap your hands around my waist," she ordered.

His touch seemed to calm her down and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She felt her wings sprout from her back and heard Loki's noise of appreciation. She felt a soft hand touch the feathers on them. Opening her eyes, she smirked at Loki and beat them, using her legs for momentum. She shoot into the air, Loki clutching his hands around her harder as they went higher and higher up.

"Cry baby," she growled, trying to balance her and Loki out. She wasn't exactly used to carrying extra baggage and it took her longer than usual to reach her destination, but she still managed to get to the Quinjet before she felt like collapsing from exhaustion.

She shoved Loki towards the seats a little too roughly and he turned and glared at her. She just rubbed her forward and sat down next to him, craning her neck back to try and relieve her growing headache. She felt like was going to be sick, and the Watersong was becoming louder and louder the longer she was away from it.

It was becoming too much for her and she stood, stumbling over to Natasha to ask if she could go faster. Natasha looked at her, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Is it the song?" she asked. Thea nodded, her eyes blurring from the strain. Her breathing grew heavier as she tried to make it back to her seat. She didn't, instead collapsing onto her knees as the power left her body.

"Dad!" she yelled out, begging for him to come to her. He was by her side in half a second, his brow creased in worry.

"What is wrong with her?" Thor said, sounding curious but worried.

"Can't you fly this thing faster?" she heard someone yell out. She winced at the loud voice and gripped her hand around the metal railing that surrounded the floor. It was crushed beneath the strength of her fingers as she started to tremble.

"We've gone over ocean waters!" Natasha called from her seat, flicking a few switches so the jet would fly lower to the ground. Thea didn't wait for her to get close enough to the water. She jumped into a standing position and bolted to the ramp.

Natasha got it open just in time for her to not smash straight through it. She dived straight off the ramp, felt the wind in her hair and the spray of the see. She crashed into the water, once again feeling the tips of her fingers rip open.

The flutter of her tail was a deep weight lifted from her shoulders and her headache diminished, leaving her feeling fresh and rejuvenated. She looked down at her tail, looking at the blue-green colours as she whipped through the water. She speed down lower and lower then turned, racing back up. She burst free of the water, flipping through the air.

She heard an appreciative whop as she fell back into the water. She smiled and swam in the general direction of the Helicarrier, swishing her tail in a soothing pattern through the water. She felt like new, the strength of a million people in her body, and she looked at her skin. It was like it was glowing.

She swam faster and faster until she saw the slight shimmery sky just above her head from the Helicarrier mirrors that camouflaged the ship. She sat floating in the water, her tail making small swirling motions in the water, not strong enough to bring her anywhere, but just enough to keep her adrift.

The longer she was in the water, the longer she would last without, so she tried to stay in for as long as possible. That is, until she saw something smash into the water beside her. She floated into a vertical position and grabbed what appeared to be a brick with a note tied to it. It said.

_Got to come back up now, sweetheart. Fury thinks you're trying to avoid something and he's getting suss. _

_Dad xoxo_

Thea laughed out loud, as sweet as Christmas bells and birdsong. She flicked her tail in swirly patterns to keep her back above water then pushed her wings forward, flapping them over her purple dress. As her tail left the water, they split back into human legs.

**I'm just trying to split them all up into chapters so sorry if it ends in a weird spot. Please review!**

**Love you lots**

**~Althea**


	3. Chapter 3

She flew up to the helicarrier and landed smoothly on her feet, folding her wings against her back. She moved on through the base, making her way to the control room. She reached it just as she saw the others sit down.

"Hello, people," she said, sitting down with her legs crossed beside Natasha and Steve. They greeted her quietly, Natasha's voice warm and Steve's respectful. Bruce just said hi, not having had an actual conversation.

Thea lent over to watch the mini screen of the camera in the detention centre. It showed the cell built for Hulk but used for Loki.

Loki was free from his cuffs and contained in the large glass cell held by Hydraulic rigs.

She could hear Fury's voice from the room. "In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." Fury did something that opened up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peered as much as he could from the glass.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" Fury closed the hatch and pointed at Loki.

"Ant." Then to the controls. "Boot."

Loki smirked and said, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki looked into the camera and it felt like he was staring right into Thea's soul.

The others watched on the monitor at Loki getting interrogated. Banner looked at the monitor, intently.

"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man," Loki said. "How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Nick said in retaliation, "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." The sounds of fading footsteps as Fury walked off leaving Loki in his glass cell broke Thea's amused smirk. Loki looked back at the camera, smirking.

The silence was outstanding, as everyone stood there taking it all in. Thea glance repeatedly at Bruce, who seemed to be the main subject of their conversation.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" He suddenly said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked

Thor seemed to becoming out of a daze. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army?" Steve questioned. "From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha explained.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Thea stiffened for a moment, suddenly agitated at the insult directed at Loki.

"I don't care how you speak," Thor growled. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Nat said.

"He's adopted." Thea smiled for a second then stopped, thinking about Loki's murders.

Banner brought the subject back to the matter at hand. "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony walked in with Coulson. To Coulson he said, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Then added to them. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

Tony continued on to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Referring to the Iridium, he said. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He turned to the crew. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails."

Just to help with the awkward situation, Thea stood up suddenly and pointed to a man. "That man is playing GALAGA!" She slowly sat back down. "Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

Covering his eye, Tony looked around. "How does Fury do this?" he asked.

"He turns," Maria said. Tony looked around the monitors and placed a button sized hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing but Thea, with her advanced Siren sight and hearing.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Thea, who was already an expert in almost all areas of physics, didn't need to read on that major.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Thea pointed out, trying to make it as understandable as possible without sounding patronizing.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said. Tony and Banner shook hands as a glimmer in their eyes shone in mutual respect for each other.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce looked down. "Thanks."

Nick Fury walked in. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.

"Let's start with that stick of his," Steve said. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked. "I do not understand." Thea sighed and rubbed her forehead when…

"I do!" Steve suddenly yelled. "I understood that reference." Tony rolled his eyes, while Cap looked proud of himself.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Let's play some." As Banner and Tony walked out, the Galaga player turned ever so discreetly, watched as everyone else dispersed and went back to playing.

Thea left to go find her room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Thor's massive body in front of her.

"Hello," she said pleasantly with a bright smile on her face. Thor looked dazedly at her as their eyes met and Thea waited for it to pace. It was a bit shorter then it usually lasted and Thea felt confused for a second before she realised that he was already in love with Jane Foster.

"I was just curious about what happened on that…thing…back there?" He said. Thea furrowed her brow then said in understanding.

"Oh the jet! Well I was away from the water for two long and it was affecting me." He still looked confused.

"I'm a siren," she added. "Water song affects me really badly If I'm away from the sea for too long. It can kill me." Thor looked shocked by the revelation that she was a Siren and he said in a shocked voice.

"Is that why…you are…very beautiful?" Thea sighed at his question. Everyone always assumed she was pretty because she was a Siren, the she was nice because she was a Siren, that everyone only liked her because she was a Siren. It was like no man would ever like her for her. To look past her beauty into the inner person. The one that preferred winter to summer because the snow made her feel closer to water, and that always kept a book as close to her as she could, and that missed her mother every day.

"I have to go," Thea said quickly and hurried off down the hall. She didn't know where she was going and why, but she didn't like the direction her conversation was going with Thor. She ran for a while, not being stopped by anyone and not needing to slow down because she was a Siren. She could run forever if she had a lasting supply of salt water.

She only stopped when she saw up a head a large door with the words 'DETENTION SECTION' written across the top. She slowed to a halt in front of the door, thinking of who was behind there. She had a sudden urge to go in, to talk to him, like he would make her feel better.

But no. No good would come of her going in there to talk to the enemy, unless she was ordered to interrogate him. And with that thought she raced off to find Fury.

The halls flashed by her as she ran down them, searching for the Director. She was certain he would say no, so with a little help from her song, she was sure to get what she wanted, no matter how guilty she felt.

"Director!" she called as she spotted him talking to Maria. He looked up at her and shoed Maria away.

"What is it, Agent?" he asked. Thea took a deep breath and asked in a clear voice.

"I want to interrogate Loki, with no cameras," she said. Fury raised the eyebrow of his one eye and asked.

"Why?"

"Because I can use my voice with him." Fury looked as if he was considering it then said.

"I was planning on having Agent Romanoff take care of him." Thea shook her head at the idea.

"No, no. She's too sad over Agent Barton. I'd be a much better choice. And you will not remember this conversation afterwards." She threw him an award winning smile along with her melodic voice and his face softened.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks Director." She saluted him and ran back down the halls to the Detention section. She stopped by the door, almost falling over, and composed herself, scrunching up her face to make sure she looked nice. She had on a green sundress with a gold waist.

She stepped forward and punched in the code to enter the room. It opened in silence and Thea stepped in, making no noise. She walked around the cell cage until she got to the little bridge and stopped, waiting for Loki to notice her.

He turned, his expression changing from boredom to delight as he spotted her.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said in his smooth voice. Thea raised in eyebrow at him, challenging him to say more. He smirked.

"Oh, yes. I do enjoy your company," He continued.

"Oh please. You don't even know my real name," she said, wishing he would not pretend that he knew her.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly, taking a step closer to her.

Thea sighed. "Thelxiepia." Loki looked mildly surprised, with a glint in his green eyes that showed curiosity.

"What a beautiful name," he said, sounding oddly honest. "I wonder in which you got it."

"The name of a Siren, Loki," she said.

"A Siren…" He looked back at her. "That explains your beauty." Thea turned around, not wanting him to see the angry tears welling up in her eyes. He, somehow, however noticed.

"What is wrong?" he asked and Thea snapped.

"What is wrong?! Nothing is wrong! Except for the part where no man even knows me, thinks my beauty comes from nothing more than my mermaid origins. No man will ever love me because they would never care enough to know me. They will love my beauty, they will lust for me, but no one will love me. Like without it I would be repulsive, the most disgusting creature anyone could lay their eyes on. I start to think that someone cares for me, then I ask them why they like me and they say because I'm beautiful."

She moved forwards and held her breath, passing through the glass into Loki's cell. "Not because I'm nice, or smart, or funny, or even interesting. It always comes back to my looks. As if the person inside doesn't matter. I would rather not be with anyone at all then with a man who thought nothing of me but my beauty."

Loki was shocked by her outburst, and his eyes searched frantically for hers. He took a gulp and started talking.

"I do think you are beautiful. Ravishing. Gorgeous. But that is not what captured my attention. You have talent, like no other woman I have ever met. You do not cower behind other people. You fight for yourself and others." He stepped closer and brought his hand under her chin, lifting her to face him.

"You challenge me, mentally and physically. I do not feel superior to you, nor you to me. Your singing captures me, even without the Siren song behind it." He was leaning down with every word and as his sentence drew to a close, Thea lent up and pressed her lips to his in a soft chaste kiss. She pulled back before he could respond but he made up for it, leaning down…

His mouth covered hers, and warmth stirred inside her. He tasted sweet and cool, and his skin smelled of fresh rain. Her knees felt weak, and her heart battered against her chest. His hands moved back, tangling in her hair and pressing her body against his.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he felt strong and powerful against her. She could actually feel his muscles, like smooth marble, and she knew he could crush her if he really wanted to, in that one moment of vulnerability that she let her guard down. But the way he touched her was passionate and delicate all at once.

She wanted to give in to him, to his invitation, but a voice of reason gnawed at her. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, then twisted with knots.

"No, Loki." She pulled her mouth from his, gasping for breath. She put her hands on his chest and took a step back. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Thea." Loki watched her walk away and pass through the glass, separating herself from him. His expression was do desperate and vulnerable, so different from his usual cold glares, and it made her chest ache.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." She had a duty to the world, to save it from any threat. She turned and raced from the room, afraid that she would change her mind if she hesitated to long.

**Sorry about the short chapter but got it up and I felt like this was a good spot to end the chapter! Next one will be up by next review so keep reviewing!**

**Lots of love**

**~Althea**


	4. Chapter 4

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process," Bruce said as Thea entered the lab, completely composed and collected. A complete turn-around from a few minutes ago when the tears were coming in non-stop.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops," Tony said.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Tony laughed at Bruce's comment.

Tony smiled. "You know, you should come by Stark tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, its candy land.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Suddenly, Tony poked Banner with a Miniature electrical prod, just as Steve walked in on them, looking pissed to the shit house.

"OW!" Banner groaned, rubbing the spot on his side.

Tony looked at Banner closely. "Nothing?"

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve yelled, standing beside Thea.

"Oh, hey I didn't notice you there Thea," Tony said then turned to Bruce. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are," Tony and Thea said in unison then smirked at each other.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright," The doctor said. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark," Steve said.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Thea said then pointed to Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bobbling the words, Bruce said, "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?"

Bruce sighed. "'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

Bruce pointed at Tony and Thea. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-"Tony gave him a look and Thea frowned at him. "...building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce said.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

Bruce, referring to Tony, said, "So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure photos.

Steve was taken by that. "I'm sorry, did you say...?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He held out a bag of blueberries. "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve said.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." He offered a few berries to Thea and she took a few, popping them in her mouth.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

Thea coughed and said, "Following is not really his style.

Steve smiled and said to Tony. "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Tony, a nerve hit, said, "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

Steve took in the possibly, but as an obedient soldier, shock it off. "Just find the cube," he said. He walked out of the lab, still torn apart by the possibility, towards the hull of the ship.

Thea left her father and the doctor with a wave of her hand and made her way to the briefing room. She spotted Thor and Coulson looking at SHIELD monitors with the photo and record of Jane Foster. Thor looked at her, remembering.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe.

"Thank you," Thor said, walking away, with Phil and Thea following. "It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Thea began to regret her decision to go there, the subject of Loki bringing some painful thoughts to her mind.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilchsteim.

"Like what?" Thea asked.

"Bilchsteim? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor asked.

"Don't think so."

Thor shrugged. "They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." He walked over to the side of the ship and looked out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come.

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet," Fury said as he walked in. "You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops," Fury said.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor questioned.

"I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner," Thea growled.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

They didn't answer.

o.O

(Loki's POV)

Loki walked back and forth inside his glass cell, his brow furrowed in aggravation, his lips still tingling from his encounter with a Siren. Suddenly, he stopped.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me," he said, turning to see Natasha standing there.

"But you figured I'd come," she said.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." He smiled at her, sitting down on the only bench in his cell.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," he said.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked, and for whatever reason an image of Thea popped into his head.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me."

Natasha sighed and pulled up a chair. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" He asked.

"Not let you out."

Loki laughed. "Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was."

"What is it you want?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated," she said, standing up. "I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" Loki asked. "Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? SÃO PAULO? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything."

He stood, moving further with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" He spat in anger then continued on.

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!"

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Loki smashed his hand against the cell, making Natasha flinch. "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Natasha turned around and walked away from Loki, disgusted and horrified.

"You're a monster," she said quietly, distraught.

Loki laughed. "No, you brought the monster."

Natasha turned back around; poised. "So, Banner... that's your play.

Loki staggered. "What?"

Natasha said into her ear piece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor and Nèrine as well." To Loki, she said. "Thank you for your cooperation. Natasha quickly walked out, leaving Loki frozen.

o.O

Thea was in her room, trying to catch up on some much needed sleep, but the image of Loki kept jumping her, making her breathe catch in her throat the moment before sleep came to her. No matter what she tried it wouldn't go away, and even her own singing didn't work.

Suddenly, there was a transmission through her ear piece.

"Agent Stark, to the lab," Fury told her.

"Yes, sir," she said, getting up and changing from her night-clothes to her SHIELD uniform, a black, knee-length, the torso part skin-tight, dress. She grabbed her gun and strapped it to her legs and packed a few reloads in a small concealed pocket in her suit. She also slipped a knife down beside her leg and a few daggers along her ribs and arms.

She left her room and walked down the halls to the lab, reaching it at the exact same moment as Natasha and Thor. The three of them walked into the nab

Natasha kept her eyes right on Bruce and he looked at her, pissed.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Nat cautioned

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," he said.

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" he asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He stepped back and moved the monitor to face them. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing at Thor.

Thor, stunned, said. "Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor said, defending Asgard.

Fury turned in anger. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Thea growled

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A Nuclear deterrent," Tony said. "Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve began.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve said.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor bellowed.

Fury turned, even angrier. "Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?"

"Are you all really that naive?" Natasha said. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the potential threat list?" Bruce asked.

"We all are."

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked the Captain.

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..." Steve growled.

"Threatening! I feel threatened!"

As the "team" argued, they don't realize the blue gem on Loki's scepter was glowing brightly.

o.O

Outside the Helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovered over the ship. "SHIELD BASE VOICE661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over?" A female voice asked.

"Arms to ammunition, over."

o.O

Back in the lab, the egos of these people kept rubbing off on each other and at any moment, the shit would hit the fan.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor said.

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce said. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury said to Bruce, holding up a hand.

Tony put his arm around Steve. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Steve pushed Tony off. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony came face-to-face with Cap. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Father, Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage." He continued on.

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve smiled. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

That did it for Tony. "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

o.O

The ramp of the carrier opened. The carrier manoeuvred next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stood at the base, holding out his bow. He pulled out a Grenade tipped arrow and pointed right at the engine. Then... Barton moved his aim and pointed the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He released.

The arrow flew out, but then sharply headed for the engine. The arrow was punctured onto the engine. It had a visible timer which was counting down.

o.O

Back in the lab, Steve puffed up his chest at Tony, who just stood there, unmoving.

"Put on the suit," Steve growled. "Let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed at them. "You people are so petty... and tiny."

Thea had enough of it, was sick of sitting there and watching them fight for nothing. She said in a deathly calm voice.

"If you all don't stop arguing, I'm gonna do something that will make you all very happy then very uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course. Why don't you just go ahead," Steve said, still fuming. Thea bared her now razor sharp teeth at him and started singing lightly, growing from a light hum to a full out Siren song.

Everyone's face went slack, their eyes glazed over and their jaws hanging. Thea smirked in relief, glad that from now on the fighting would have stopped, at least for a little while.

"There now. Isn't that better?" She asked, her voice still slightly ringing.

At the sound of her normal voice, they all came to. Tony rubbed his head and moved away from Cap.

"Thank you, Agent Stark, for getting these morons to shut up," Fury said, flashing her a look from his one eye, which still held a slightly glazed look.

"Yeah, this is a tee..."

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Where?" Bruce asked. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" A beat passed. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce slowly got upset as he looked at Natasha who became unnerved.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Natasha and Fury had their hands down to grab their guns and Thea got ready to sing him into a stupor.

"Doctor Banner..." Steve began. "Put down the scepter." Bruce looked down in shock to see Loki's scepter in his hand. The computer beeped suddenly and they all turned to it.

"Got it," Tony said. Bruce put down the scepter and walked over to the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all," he said.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster," Tony said.

"Look, all of us..." Steve said but was cut off by Thor.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Tony turned to leave, but Steve stopped him. "You're not going alone!" Steve said.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony asked.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Steve repeated. "Put on the suit."

At that moment Bruce who's looking at the monitor noticed something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God!"

o.O

Barton pulled the trigger on his bow. The arrow exploded the engine right of the Helicarrier.

o.O

Everyone was thrown in every direction. Thea, Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony were thrown across while Natasha and Banner landed down in the lower equipment room. Steve looked up at Tony.

"Put on the suit!" He yelled, with a complete different attitude about it.

"Yep!" Steve helped Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sat up, clutching his ribs. He put on his earpiece.

"Hill?!"

Thea sat up with a huff and Thor pulled her to her feet. Together, they ran from the lab into the hallways, where chaos was erupting. The only thought on Thea's mind was of Loki and how he must be behind this, but all the same, she couldn't help but wonder if he was hurt.

There was a crash behind them and Thea and Thor whipped around. A few guards had gotten in and from the glowing blue of their eyes, Thea could tell that they were enemies.

She jumped forward immediately and grabbed two of them, bashing their heads together. She dodged a spray of bullets from one man and ripped the gun from his grip, shotting him in the legs. She finished off the last guy by smiling at him and he dropped to the ground in submission.

Thor was staring at her when she turned back around and she smirked at him. He just shook his head and they continued on their way. They turned corner after corner until, suddenly, a roar shook the entire facility.

"Nat," Thea murmured then turned to Thor. "You have to go help her!" Thor nodded and raced off to the lower levels, following the sounds of the roars that followed. Thea started off again, heading for the detention section, her Siren strength spurring her on.

She reached the room before the fighting was too bad, but at one point she felt herself slipping to the side as the as the ship started to fall through the sky.

**I know, ended on a weird spot again but I really want there to be more chapters so sorry. Please Read and review!**

**Lots of love**

**~Althea**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter!**

She pushed her way through the door in a hurry, pushing the hair from her eyes. Loki was there in his cell, standing there with a smirk on his face. His face flickered to hers and she froze, their gazes looked together.

"Loki," She murmured, taking a step forwards. He did so as well then stopped, his eyes turning from soft to hard.

"She has returned." He said. She took a step back to leave, seeing that he had not escaped, but the sight of Loki's eyes widening and a strangled moan coming from his mouth made her stop. She heard a thump behind her and whipped around, just quick enough to dodge a knife slicing through the air just where her throat was.

She looked up at the person that almost murdered her and said in a high voice. "You could have killed me! You filthy little bastard." Her Siren side took over and she grabbed him by the throat and through him to the ground.

He threw the knife and it stuck into her shoulder. She didn't feel it, but pulled it out slowly all the same and threw it through his hand.

She jumped on him, pinning him to the ground with her leg and the other to keep one of his arms back… and stuck a hand right though his chest, ripping his heart right out. She showed it to him as the light faded from his eyes and threw it to the side, hearing it splat as it feel over the side to the trap that would open up.

She got up off the corpse and kicked it over the side as well, not missing the thump as it hit the bottom. She looked at the blood that covered her hand and wiped it off on her uniform. Finally remembering Loki, she turned to face him, expecting him to have a repulsed look in his eyes.

It was the complete opposite. He had a mildly curious look but that was where it ended and his smirk was still in place.

"That was impressive," he said, walking back towards the cell glass closest to her. "You would make an amazing queen to rule these humans.

"I don't indorse killing," she said, disgusted by her actions with the man she just murdered.

"Of course not," he said. "But we can change that."

Thea shook her head. "No you can't. I have morels, people that I don't want to lose. Killing those that didn't deserve it would tear me from them. I don't want that."

She walked forward a bit, craving his touch, and passed through the glass. She was right in front of him now, their bodies almost touching. Loki's smirk fell from his face as their eyes met and she felt a familiar yearning in her heart, one that got stronger every time she was with him.

He had his hand on her cheek, caressing it with a delicate hand, and his eyes were searching her face. He leaned forward, and his lips brushed against hers. Delicately as first, almost like he was testing to see if this was real. His kisses were soft and sweet and so very different from anything she had ever experienced with anyone else before.

As soon as that thought popped into her mind she pushed it away. She didn't want to think about anything else. She didn't want to feel anything except Loki. The exhaustion of the day was pushed back as something surged through, something warm and intense.

Loki kissed her more deeply and pushed her back against the cell. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in return, pulling him further to her. She clung to him, her hands digging into his back. The muscle felt like smooth marble under her fingers, muscle he'd gotten through hard labour.

"Thea," he murmured as he kissed her neck, his lips trailing all over her skin and making her tremble. He stopped kissing her long enough to look at her. His dark hair fell in his eyes. Something about the way he looked at her, his eyes the colour of chartreuse emeralds, made her heart beat faster.

It was like she had never truly seen him before. All his pretences had fallen away; His smirk, his swagger, his barrier. It was just him, and she realised this was the first time she had really seen him.

Loki was vulnerable and kind and more than a little frightened. But more than that, he was lonely, and he cared about her. He cared about her so much it terrified him and as much as that should have scared her too, it didn't.

All she could think about was that she had never seen anything more beautiful. It felt strange thinking of a guy that way, but that's what he was. Looking down at her, waiting for her to accept him or push him away, Loki was _beautiful._

She reached for him and touched his face, almost astonished that he could be real. He closed his eyes and kissed the palm of her hand. One of his hands was on her side, and his grip tightened, sending hot shivers all through her body.

He bent down, kissing her again, only stronger and deeper, and his hands trailed down to rest on her thigh. She pulled her hands up and clutched at the nape of his neck. The thought had only just crossed her mind that they could go find a room, when there was a bang from the other side of the door.

Loki reluctantly pulled back, muttering about how he would kill whoever it was for interrupting them as he let her legs unlock from his waist and slide to the ground. He kissed her one last time before letting go completely.

Then the doors banged open and a few guards poured in. One of them ran over to the controls and started pressing buttons to un-lock the cell. Thea took a deep breath and walked out of the cell through the glass, not wanting to be a part of Loki's release.

"I have to leave," she said, her voice cracking in sadness as she turned to leave. Suddenly a hand snaked around her own and she spun around. Loki was gazing at her with an intense look, his eyes not betraying a single thing anymore.

"I can't let you do that," he said, and she felt her hands link together by some form of magic. She growled in agitation and tried to rip them apart, but a searing pain shot up her arm and she cried out in agony.

Loki was by her side in a second, his hands on either side of her face.

"Please don't," he said. "I don't like the thought of you being hurt. And when it happens at my hand is almost unbearable." Thea stopped tugging and looked at him with heartbreak in her eyes, then they slowly hardened as she bared her teeth at him, feeling them go razor sharp.

She didn't say anything, just stared him down until he got uncomfortable and turned away. She didn't miss the look of regret in his eyes. She smirked in satisfaction, knowing she had gotten to him, and plopped herself down against the wall.

Not seconds later, Thea heard loud running footsteps coming down the hall and Loki copied himself inside the cell. Thor burst into the room, lunging for the fake Loki as he walked out of the cell. Thea called out a warning but it was too late. Fake Loki dropped into a crouch, getting ready to defend himself then disappeared as Thor went right through.

Thor jumped to his feet and spotted the real Loki.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked in exasperation.

Thor, in a fit of anger, slammed Mjolnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracked, but also violently shook the ship. Loki stood there in caution, as does his guarding soldier.

Thea's siren side shone through again and she hissed in rage, trying to tear her arms apart but stopping in misery.

Loki smiled and walked over to the control panel, though not before shooting Thea a look. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Suddenly, the guarding soldier fell down like a tree. Agent Coulson stood there, holding a PHASE 2 weapon prototype.

"Move away, please," Phil said. Loki cautiously took a step away from the switch.

"You like this?" Phil continued. "We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

A loud gasp. Agent Coulson was impaled through the heart. The real Loki stood behind Coulson.

"Nooo!" Thor bellowed, pushing his hand against the glass. Thea froze in horror, scooting over to Phil as Loki sent Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumped down, breathing fast. Loki made his way to the control switch. He gave his brother one last look. Thor stared him down, hopeful. Loki opened the hatch. Thor still hoped. Loki hit the button and sent Thor down and out of the ship.

"No," Thea sobbed, feeling her hair whip around her face from the hatch. She sat beside Phil, wanting to reach out a hand to staunch the blood flow. She looked up at Loki, her eyes blazing.

"You filthy evil frost giant," she hissed, and saw his eyes widen in surprise. "He's a good man! He didn't deserve this!" She stood to her feet, and with her eyes still looked on his, she wrenched her arms apart. She screamed in agony as her skin tore, but she didn't cry.

"I hate you," she whispered, stepping forward as blood dripped down her hands. Loki's eyes went dull and he took a step even closer.

"I had to," he said. The hatch was still open and Thea turned and walked back to Coulson, leaning down and sitting beside him.

Loki turned to walk off, but Coulson said in a strained voice.

"You're gonna lose.

Loki turned. "Am I?" he asked.

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," Phil said.

"I don't think I..." Agent Coulson shot him with his Phase two weapon prototype, causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him.

"So that's what it does." He turned his face to Thea and stared her in the eye. "Get to the water," he said. "Heal your hands and get strong. The world needs you to be ready." Thea nodded then leant over him, kissing him on the cheek. As she leant, back she let a tear fall into his wound. The siren tear wouldn't heal him, but it would help with the pain.

She left him with that and stood to her feet, walking after Loki. He was against the wall, shaking his head to clear it, with his eyes wide open. He got to his feet, leaning against the wall then turned and spotted her.

Before he could say anything, she lunged for him, pinning him by his neck to the wall with her ripped up arm. The other snaked around his waist and she buried her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Mine…" She growled in possession, then bit slightly into his skin, the sign to any Siren that he was hers. He groaned in pain then pleasure as she sucked on his neck, and then in annoyance as she pulled away from him, gave him one last look then ran back to the detention section.

She jumped over the railing to the hatch and fell through the open air, droplets of blood flying through the air as she plummeted to the water.

Her feet hit first and she experienced a moment of extreme pain before it vanished. She looked down at her legs, as they morphed from legs to a long scaly tail, then to her arms as the skin knitted together.

She flicked her tail and swam through the water to the shore, pulling herself onto to land with her arms. She got far enough out of water for her tail to turn to legs and she pulled herself to her feet, her dress falling over legs. Quickly remembering, she looked around her to see if anyone was near.

No one was, and with a sigh of relief, she walked away from the shore and sat down by a few boulders. Stretching out her legs, she let herself fall back so she was lying down.

She couldn't believe what she had just done, marking Loki as her own. IT was just asking for trouble, and she hated to think how the others would react if they found out. The ultimate betrayal. That's what she has done. She had fallen in love with the enemy.

And it was true, Thea now realised. She did love him, more than anything, and it was so hard, because she could never have him. Not if she wanted to do the right thing. But she couldn't help herself. Loki was _hers. _No one else could have him and just the thought made her want to kill someone.

But if he hurt Natasha, or Tony, or Bruce or any of them, she _would _kill him. She didn't think she could care for someone that murdered her family, like he did Phil, or at least she would fool herself into thinking that. She had to keep that from happening. She didn't want to lose him when she could do something to prevent it.

She got to her feet in a hurry and tensed as the wings unfolded from her back. She didn't waste any time in jumping into the air and soaring above to the Helicarrier. She flew above the rim of the base and touched down on the corner.

She folded her wings against her back, and once again, looked around. That's when she stopped. Not 50 metres from her, Loki was walking onto a Quinjet, his sceptre in hand.

Thea froze, eyes blinking in puzzlement. _How did he get away? _She asked herself. She saw him turn and spot her, his hand going up to his neck, then turn again and walk the rest of the way into the Jet. The jet took off, and she was blocked from his as the ramp closed up.

She was heading back to the control room when the directors voice came through her earpiece.

_"Agent Coulson is down," _He said.

A SHIELD agent said, _"Paramedics are on their way."_

"_There here. They Called it." _Thea tried not to break down and cry as she made her way to the control room, and she set her face as if in stone, keeping all emotion out.

**Another chapter to read and review!**

**Love you all**

**~Althea**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter so I hope you enjoy and please read and review, because I will be forever grateful and I will continue to upload chapters. Thanks **

Fury had already gathered Tony and Steve back into the briefing room when she arrived. Everyone there had a look of numb shock on their devastated faces. The director was playing with something in his hands when she sat down in between Tony and Steve.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury threw Coulson's Captain America training cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picked them up, stained with blood, and Thea thought it was a low blow of Fury to throw that in Steve's face.

"We're dead in the air up here," Fury said. "Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." A beat passed as he walked around the table. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, the Stark's know this, called 'The Avengers initiative'."

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony got up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion," The director said.

Thea meet eyes with Steve and they frowned at each other, both finding it hard to believe that this was the truth, and both upset over the death of Phil. They stood in unison and followed after Tony, walking side-by-side down the halls to the detention section.

Tony was looking at the empty cell container as Thea and Steve walked in. He stood not saying a word.

"Was he married?" Steve asked.

"No," Tony said. "There was a, uh...cellist, I think.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot," Tony said.

"Why?" Steve asked. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He wasn't alone," Thea suddenly hissed, her eyes flashing as they met her fathers. "I was there. I should have stopped him. I should have saved him. But I couldn't. The most I could was ease the pain." Her eyes welled up in grief.

"He was doing his job," Steve said softly to her.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Thea growled.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Thea."

Tony walked towards her and threw an arm around her shoulder in a hug. "Right. How did that work for him?" He said.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked. Thea and Tony turned suddenly and glared at him.

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" They yelled in unison. Tony said, "I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

Tony looked at the blood stained wall. "He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony said.

"To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart," Steve said.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." He stopped as realisation hit

"Son of a bitch," Thea groaned and ran out of the detention section, explaining to Steve what was happening as they went. Thea veered off towards her room, punching in the code and sliding. She changed to a different uniform and pulled on some knee-high tight boots.

She slid a knife down the sides of each one and a few more down the compartments by her waist and ribs. She loaded three guns and put two in the slots by her thighs and another one beside her arm. She slid two swords down against her back and put daggers into bands around her arms. She also pulled leather gloves up her forearms, stopping just over the bend of her elbow, and put a knife down each of those.

She, using her morphing powers, changed her red hair so it was shorter and ruffled. Un-like Natasha's, she let hers fall in any direction around her face, and it wasn't perfectly styled.

She finished the last touches to her uniform and left her room without a last glance, walking towards the loading barracks. She meet up with Steve, Nat and…Clint! She lunged at her friend and wrapped him up in a tight hug, burying her head in his chest.

"Hey, Thelxie," he said affectionately, returning her hug just as eagerly. Thea smirked and pulled back, giving him a large smile. Having known her for years, he didn't really get affected _as much _as others by her Siren powers.

Cap, Widow, Hawkeye, and Nèrine (a.k.a Thea) walked forward in formation towards a Quinjet lying in wait a few yards from them. A young SHIELD pilot looked up at them and stood in defence.

"You are not authorized to be here…" He started to say but Cap shut him up.

"Son…just don't." The man meet Nèrine's gaze and she winked at him. He left without another word and Widow and Hawk jumped into action, buckling themselves into the pilot seats in the cockpit.

Nèrine set herself down in the seat but didn't bother doing it up, too busy thinking about strategy's to win, and to keep Loki from fatally hurting her friends. She didn't want to think of the consequences of not doing so.

And the jet wasn't going fast enough. She knew she could fly three times as fast as this thing, and it wasn't helping with her anxiety. Finally having enough of it, she stood.

"Clint, open the ramp," she ordered.

"What? I can't let you do that" he said in surprise. Not wasting any time, she said in a singing voice.

_"Clint, let me out." _The effect was immediate. The ramps opened faster than she thought was possible and she jumped off the edge, letting the wings unfold from her back. She waved behind her to the Quinjet and speed up, gliding through the air until she disappeared from the others.

She reached Stark towers not five minutes and landed on the gauntlet that opened up Tony's suit. He was already in there, standing behind the bar. She walked down the runway and slipped into the room unnoticed.

"Stalling me won't change anything," she heard Loki say.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"Hey dad, pour me one while you're at, will ya?" she asked, alerting them to her presence.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said, continuing on a previous conversation.

"The Avengers," Tony said and Loki looked at him, confused. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing.

"Yes, I've met them."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." He handed the glass of scotch to Thea and she took a sip.

"But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; A Siren, who can make you kill yourself with a blink of her eye; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.

"That was the plan. And I don't think every single one of them." Thea tensed at his implication towards her.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. From underneath the bar table, Tony pulled on Colantotte bracelets, a honing device.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki slowly walked up to him; raising the scepter. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki tapped Tony on the chest with his scepter. PING! Nothing. Confused, Loki tried again. PING! Nothing.

"It should work."

"Well, performance issues. You know? One out five." In anger, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and flung him across the room. Thea moved forward in worry and Loki glanced from her to Tony.

"So you haven't told him," he said.

Tony looked up. "Told me what?" He asked.

"Oh, I like this," Loki said, obviously gloating in the fact that he could ruin something else. "It's typical, predictable. A daughter, not telling her own father about this."

Tony was looking worried now, as Loki pulled Thea forwards gently by her arm against him. She struggled feebly, but the feeling of being beside him was too good and she stopped to just trying to squirm away. His presence was making her feel weak.

"Thea, are you seriously with him!?" Tony asked in disbelief, his voice disappointed.

Thea hung her head in shame and said in a low voice. "Yes."

"Oh seriously, him of all people? Even Rogers is a better choice than that."

Thea looked up. "You don't understand!" She yelled. "He's my…my vathmoú kardiakó."

Tony's eyes widened, while Loki looked confused. "No, absolutely not. He can't be that. You're complete opposites!"

"Jarvis. Anytime now," Thea said as Loki moved forward and grabbed Tony by the throat again. Thea went to move forward but Tony stared at her in warning.

"You will all fall before me," Loki growled, and threw Tony over the edge of the building.

"Deploy. Deploy!" She heard Tony yell and seconds later, the Mark VII shot out and knocked her and Loki over. She landed in her back, Loki sprawled on top of her.

"Jesus, can't get enough can you?" she said in a sarcastic tone, and pushed Loki of her. She jumped to her feet and glared at him. "You just had to tell him didn't you? Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't tell him myself was because I knew he would react that way?"

Loki blinked at her and opened his mouth, but turned abruptly to face the smashed window. Ironman had just flown above and was looking down at Loki.

"And there's another person you've pissed off. His name is Phil." Loki raised his sceptre to shoot Ironman back but he was too quick, and Tony blasted him with his thrusters.

"We'll talk later," he said to Thea and flew off, leaving her standing there in a daze. She shook her head to clear it and faced Loki, her eyes brimming with un-shed tears.

"Why?" she asked in a broken voice. Loki looked up at her from the ground and got to his feet moving forwards to take her in his arms. She pushed his arms away from her as he got closer and repeated her question.

Loki hesitated before answering. "Because everyone should know that you are to be my Queen. They are to kneel to you as well as me, and anyone that defies you will suffer." Thea stared at him.

"I don't want to be queen, to rule over a broken race. What's the point in doing so if there is no purpose to the world?" She stepped back and held her chin high. "The thought of ruling an un-loyal kingdom sickens me to my very core. It's a mystery why you want to."

Loki was staring at her, his eyes challenging her to fight him. She didn't take him up on it, instead turning away to hide the despairing moisture in her eyes.

"What is a… vathmoú kardiakó?" He asked, his voice low. Thea didn't turn around but said.

"A vathmoú kardiakó is a Siren's life mate. A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet - a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. The more the connection develops, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior…"

"…Your vathmoú kardiakó understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. They balance out the good and evil within you, makes you see the world in a more grateful perspective."

Loki was silent the whole time as the words rushed from her mouth. She didn't think she could describe it that well, but talking about it with him, it was like there was no hesitation in her need for him to understand.

"How do you complete this…bond?" he asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "You have to bit each other. I've already done my part, biting you, but you have to do the same to me if we are to truly be each other's."

"What makes you so sure that it is me?" Loki asked, and Thea groaned. She spun around and lunged at him, pressing her body against his, tangling her hand in his hair and letting the other rest on his chest.

"Don't you feel that?" she asked. "The yearning? To be closer. The craving to feel yourself pressed against me." She folded her arms behind her, taking a step back so the wall was only a foot from her back. She gazed up at Loki, feeling beautiful just from the way he looked at her.

**Sorry, ended it at a weird spot but still Read and Review.**

**Love you lots**

**~Althea**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter. Read and Review.**

(Loki's POV)

All of Loki wanted to kiss her hard enough to make him disappear. He braced his arms on either side of her head as he pushed her against the wall. It gave out a creak as he leant against it, and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, lips hot, tongue flicking against his teeth, hands still behind her, body still pressed against the wall. Everything in him buzzed, electric, wanting to close the few inches of space between them.

She kissed him harder, breath huffing in his mouth, and she bit his lower lip. Oh hell, that was amazing. He growled before he could stop himself, but before he could even think to feel embarrassed, Thea had pulled her hands away from his chest and lopped them around his neck, pulling him to her.

"That was so sexy," she said, voice uneven. "I didn't think you could get any sexier."

He kissed her again before she could say anything else, and that's when she pulled back, heart pounding through her body.

o.O

(Thea's POV)

The chaos erupting outside was growing stronger, more destruction being caused the longer she stood there making out with Loki. She spun herself and Loki around, so he was pressed against the wall, and she planted one last kiss at the corner of his mouth.

She turned and got a few feet before she felt the pain in her neck, and a gasp of pain then pleasure escaped her mouth. Loki had bitten her, claiming her for his, and it felt amazing. She moaned as he sucked on her neck, and arched her back, feeling his torso press against hers.

She could feel the Blood flowing through as it run from her veins to his lips. But she could feel her life force drain away the longer his lips were on her neck and she said in a strangled voice.

"Loki, stop." He hesitantly pulled away then licked the excess blood that leaked from the gash in her skin. She faced him. His lips were stained dark red from her blood.

"You're mine now," Loki growled. He was panting, and his eyes looked bright in a way they never had before.

"I always was."

Suddenly overcome by the outcome of this war and the troubles it may cause, she pulled Loki closer. "Loki, please, you have to stop this! I can't lose you, and I know that I will if you go through with this." Her voice hardened as she continued. "But if you hurt my family, I will make you pay."

She reached up, placed a chaste kiss on Loki's mouth then ran and dived off the balcony, wings emerging from her back.

She searched the skies, looking desperately for the red and gold metal suit. "Dad, where are you?" she asked, pressing the button to her ear-piece.

"_I'm just above Stark towers,_" he said. _"Is Loki still there? Has he gotten away?"_

"No he's still there. And I'm pretty sure he won't be going anywhere any time soon. Thor just showed up," she said, just as the man himself dropped down and confronted Loki.

"Okay, why don't you go down and start helping the evacuation of the civilians." Thea nodded then remembered that he couldn't see her, and said.

"I'm on it." She flew down to the streets, where soldiers and police officers had taken their positions trying to shoot at the Chitauri. There were swarms of people surrounding them, trying to find safety in the buildings that covered the streets.

She saw a few people trying to clear the blockage to a large metal door, obviously thinking they could take cover in there. Thea saw their obvious struggle to open the metal door, so she let herself drop down to the ground right behind one of the three men trying to open it.

Not saying a word, she moved to the front and dug her fingers into the door jam. She ripped it open easily, but still managed to keep the door connected to the building so it could close. One of the people gave her a nod of thanks and they all started filing into the building. Her work there having been done, Thea cleared off to help somewhere else.

She was helping a few civilians into a café when there was a loud explosion and Thea looked up in shock. Her eyes widened as she saw a Quinjet falling through the air, and she flinched when she heard the crash as it hit the ground.

Leaving the civilians with a few instructions to stay in the building, she flew off towards the pile of dust she could see rising from the air. The others were piling out of the jet, gazing up at the sky as scared people raced past them.

She landed beside them and gave a slight beat of her wings, announcing them to her presence. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her there, safe.

Thea looked up at the portal, just as a Chitauri Leviathan glided out and passed over them. Thea, on instinct, pulled out one of the many guns on her suit, itching to try and shoot it down.

"Those people need assistance down there," Cap called as they continued to take down the ongoing pour of Chitauri. The Chitauri soldiers that had landed near them had begun firing.

Black Widow turned and pulled out both pistols, firing at the aliens as needed. She turned to the Captain.

"We got this. It's good. Go!" She said.

Captain said to Hawkeye, "You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain." He pulled a trigger on his bow; an arrow was mechanically chosen. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Hawkeye shot an arrow into the creatures head, bringing it down with one well-aimed shot. Thea pulled out a sharp, hunting knife and threw it into the head of one of them, running forward and retrieving it the moment the alien went down. She took out several more that way, until she pulled it out of one's head and wiped the blood off, exchanging it for the sword strung to her back.

She sliced down many of them, working in sync with Nat and Clint to bring down the ongoing pour of alien creatures.

Spotting a bus full of civilians, Thea and Clint ran over, Clint pulling kids out of the window while Thea went to work opening the door. She shoved her fingers in between each door and pulled them open with ease, dodging the people as the rushed out.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha said as Thea and Clint lined up either side of her. Clint scoffed and said,

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," He responded.

Thea split off from them, spinning around and shooting into a cluster of the Chitauri that were trying to swarm them. She smirked and opened her mouth, wondering if her song would affect them the way it worked on human as the music poured from her mouth.

The change was instantaneous. The Chitauri turned on each other, shooting and ripping the heads off as the Siren song affected their brains. She took down 50 of them in a few notes of music.

She turned back to the others just as Hawkeye shoved an arrow down one of their throats and Black Widow grabs a Chitauri energy rifle and blows some of them away. Widow turned suddenly as something jumped down beside her and pointed the rifle at Cap.

Captain America joined back In with the fighting and using his shield, swaps and wacks the aliens in the face, occasionally using it as a boomerang. It was all too much on them, until suddenly…

Lightning sticked down from the sky like, channelling thousands of watts of electricity into the Chitauri surrounding them. They flew backwards in a massive shockwave, dying instantly.

They Chitauri soldiers convulse and drop dead, falling limp to the ground. Thor fell touched down from the sky and leant unsteadily against a car, using it for balance.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor said, coming to stand by Thea. He looked down at her with a knowing look in his eyes and she tried not to squirm under his gaze.

"_Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." _Tony's voice came through their earpieces.

"How do we do this?" Widow asked.

"As a team," Cap said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said, his voice loud and definite.

"Yeah, well get in line," Hawkeye said as he cleaned the blood from the tip of his arrow.

"Save it," Thea said.

"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

Captain America trailed off as the sound of a motor bike reached their ears and Bruce Banner came into view. He got off the bike and walked towards them sheepishly as they made their way forwards.

"So, all of this seems horrible," Bruce said awkwardly.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said, and Thea glared at her, wondering why she was guilt tripping him.

"Sorry," Bruce said.

Natasha said in a reassuring voice, "No. We could use a little worse." Bruce smiled slightly and Natasha returned it, the tension thinning as they got back to business.

"Stark?" Steve asked. "We got him."

"_Banner?" _

"Just like you said."

"_Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_

Suddenly, Ironman flew out from behind a building and a massive fucking Leviathan followed him out. It was a wonder how something _that _massive could move through the air.

The rest of the Avengers looked up, getting ready to fight.

"I…I don't see how that's a party…" Natasha said weakly.

"Nope," Thea agreed.

Ironman swooped down the street, the Leviathan following so close it barrelled along the street like a freight train that kept building and building its intensity.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time to get angry," Cap said, taking a step towards him.

Bruce looked over his shoulder towards him and smirked. "That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry."

Bruce's body started to swell and grow, hardening as green shot through his skin. The Hulk roared and…

SMASH! He popped the Leviathan right in the nose, sending its tail flying upwards and the plated of armour to fall away. Ironman, hovering above them, sent a mini rocket launcher into the raw flesh now vulnerable without its armour.

Massive hunks of blazing meat rain down, and Thor pulled Thea closer to protect her from the fire. They all duck down to avoid being hit by the falling charred flesh, taking cover in the closest and easiest ways possible.

From above and on the buildings, the Chitauri army watched on in horror as a group of Earth's mightiest hero's found themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no single superhero could withstand! The Avengers Assemble!

The Avengers look up, way out of their element, as hundreds more Chitauri soldiers fly out of the portal, along with several Leviathans.

"Guys," Natasha said.

"Call it, Cap," Thea said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." The two of them nodded.

"Wanna give me a lift? Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Ironman grabbed Hawkeye from the back and the boosted off into the air. Cap turned to those remaining.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor flew up without a second word up; to Natasha, Cap said. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash." The hulk grinned a most mischievous grin and launched up into the air.

"Nèrine, you go up Stark towers and keep Loki occupied. We don't want him getting away." Thea nodded, a dreadful feeling in her stomach, and jumped into the air, gliding up to the towers as quickly as she could.

Loki wasn't there when she reached the tower, and she spent a few frantic minutes searching through the sky in the hopes of spotting him.

She was just about to land back on Stark towers, when she felt a sharp pain in her right wing. She whipped around, ready to throw her attacker off her, but only managed in getting a bayonet shoved into her shoulder, and another into her stomach.

She coughed, and quickly snapped the necks of the Chitauri that had hurt her. Feeling significantly weak, she collapsed to the ground of the tower. She took a few deep breaths and slowly hauled herself to her feet. The blood in her head pounded and she blinked her eyes a few times.

And she finally noticed her surroundings. Loki was lying in a human-large whole in the ground, looking like absolute shit with incisions and contusions all over his face. Thea dropped to the ground beside him, and stroked the hair away from his face, so tenderly it could have been mistaken for the breeze. She let her hand fall away from his face.

Loki slightly turned his head and he looked eyes with her, a thousand unspoken questions between them. She didn't know if it was from blood lose or the mere sight of him, but her head was feeling woozy, like she had drunken to much alcohol and it was catching up with her. Her eyes dropped from exhaustion and she wished more than anything that she could to sleep right then and there, in Loki's arms.

She had a hand pressed to her stomach, but there was nothing that could help staunch the flow of blood from her shoulder, and it left her uniform stained with blood. The pain was almost unbearable, it would have made a grown human man cry and scream in agony, but she withheld, clenching her jaw to keep the whimpers from coming out.

She sat beside Loki for she didn't know how long, seconds, minutes, hours. But the next thing she knew, someone was pulling her to her feet gently, lifting her up by her shoulders. The pain in her body flared up even more as she moved, but she didn't say a word. She was delivered into someone else's arms and she felt the cold metal smoothness of Ironman's suit against her arms. She lent her head against it. The cold felt good on her aching skin.

Thea turned her head slightly and saw that Loki had tried to get up, but he obviously sensed the others behind him, and he turned to be meet with a bow and arrow to his face. She could hear him sigh, but her shoulder and stomach were hurting badly and she felt that at any minute she might faint. She only just notices the Watersong song, poking around her brain like little needles.

There was a slight noise from Loki but she couldn't make out what he was saying, she just allowed herself to rest her head on her father's shoulder. Loki was hauled roughly to his feet, and he had just enough time to widen his eyes at the state of Thea before she hit the floor.

**Please read and Review.**

**Love you all**

**~Althea**


End file.
